eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Beale
Lucy Katherine Beale (1993-2014) is the daughter of Ian Beale and Cindy Beale. She is the twin sister of Peter Beale and half-sister of Bobby Beale, Steven Beale and Cindy Williams. She is the stepdaughter of Melanie Owen, Jane Beale and Laura Beale. Storylines Lucy and her twin brother, Peter were born in December 1993. When Lucy was 2 years old, her mother, Cindy Williams had her father Ian Beale shot and Cindy flees the country with Lucy's brothers, Peter and Steven. She is unable to get Lucy and Lucy is seperated from her siblings for almost a year until Ian gets them back with the help of Phil and Grant Mitchell. In 1997, Lucy and her mum are reunited when Cindy returns to fight for custody of her children. Initially, Cindy is granted custody but she is arrested soon after the court case for the attempted murder of Ian. Whilst in prison, Cindy dies during childbirth but Lucy's half sister, Cindy Williams survives, who is raised by Lucy's auntie, Gina Williams. Lucy has had 3 step mothers who were Melanie Owen, Laura Dunn and Jane Beale. When Ian thought Melanie was not in love with him, Ian tells Melanie that Lucy has cancer. Melanie and Ian then go on to marry, but the truth is revealed and Melanie learns that Lucy does not have cancer. Melanie is so angry, she walks out on the wedding. As a teenager, Lucy becomes rebellious and steals, smokes cigarettes, drinking and playing truant. At Ian's chip shop, he employs 18 year old Craig Dixon and the pair are attracted to each other, even though Lucy was just 13, and they start a secret relationship. When Ian discovers their relationship, Ian warns Craig away from his daughter. Lucy runs away with Craig and she didn't know Craig had a gun and assualted Patrick Trueman. Craig pressures Lucy for sex, but Lucy panics and tells her dad what Craig did to Patrick and as a result, Craig is arrested for attempted murder. In 2007, Lucy is contacted by someone who claims to be her mum but soon it is revealed that it was her half brother, Steven Beale. Steven blames Ian for the death of his mother and he holds Ian hostage for weeks, which is unknown to Lucy's family, who are worried about Ian's whereabouts. Steven accidentally shoots Lucy's stepmother, Jane Beale, with Craig's handgun, which leaves Jane infertile. Ian gets Steven psychiatric help and after, Ian allows Steven to live with them. In March 2008, Lucy holds a party whilst her parents are away, however Ian and Jane have to come back and find their house trashed. Ian and Lucy rows and Lucy runs away when Ian slaps her. The family search for Lucy and it is revealed that Lucy has been hiding with Steven, who's aim was to turn Lucy against Ian and come with him to France. Ian convinces Lucy to come home and they cut all ties with Steven. Lucy moves in with her step uncle, Christian Clarke and has a relationship with Olly Greenwood, who is older than her. Lucy goes onto the contraceptive pill and gets money by blackmail. In 2010, Lucy and Leon Small have sex and unknown to Leon, she is pregnant and he dumps her for Zsa Zsa Carter. Lucy breaks down and tell's Jane that she is pregnant and she realises that she doesn't want to be a mum and she asks Jane to adopt the baby with Ian. Ian isn't happy to discover that Lucy is pregnant or not to keen with the plan to adopt Lucy's baby, but it would be the closest Jane would get to being an actual mother. Lucy soon decides she doesn't want the baby at all and with Ian's help and support, she has an abortion but they tell Jane she has miscarried. Lucy gets excellent grades for her GCSE results in 2010, after she paid Adam Best to help her chear. The school question how Lucy got decent exam results and she confesses that she cheated on some of her exams and has to retake Year 11. Lucy decides to quit school and stay with her grandmother, Bev Williams in Devon. In 2012, Lucy returns for the funeral of Pat Evans and starts a feud with Ian's new girlfriend, Mandy Salter, who he is marrying and she tries to stop her marrying her father. When Mandy tries to get Lucy on drugs, Lucy hides the drugs in a book, where Ian and Bobby find them. Ian confronts Mandy, but Ian soon forgives her, angering Lucy. On Ian and Mandy's wedding's day, Lucy tells her dad it's her or Mandy and he chooses Mandy and throws Lucy out. When Mandy leaves after she admitted she doesn't love Ian, Ian has a nervous breakdown and leaves and she is left to look after her half brother, Bobby. She also is left to keep his businesses and the house a float with money, that they don't have. Lucy encounters trouble with Derek Branning, who repeatedly takes money from the tills. Joey Branning tricks his father into giving him money, which he gives to Lucy and Lucy starts a relationship with Joey. Lucy renames that cafe to Cindy's. Lauren finds out that Ian is homeless but Lucy doesn't want to know anymore. Lucy slams the door in Ian's face when Lauren's parents, Tanya and Max, bring him back to Walford and she rejects Ian from her's and Bobby's life, but Sharon Rickman convinces Lucy to give Ian a chance. Lucy agrees, but on the condition that her name is transferred to his businesses and properties so nothing like that would happen again and Ian agrees. Lucy struggles with the businesses and soon allows Ian to work with her. Lucy breaks up with Joey after Whitney and Joey kiss. Even though Joey has no feelings for Lucy, he takes her back but he says it will never work and they break up. Lucy panics when she finds a lump on her breast, but it's only a benign. In 2014, Lucy is secretly sleeping with Lauren's father, Max Branning and she is also having sex with Lee Carter, however Lucy is more into Max. Lee compliments Lucy and she realises that he is good for her and Max just wants her for sex. When Lucy enters The Vic, she sees him kissing Whitney Dean. Lucy realises someone knows about her relationship with Max when someone sent Max a message of her and him kissing. Lee and Whitney kiss at the park, but she meets Lee at Ian's restaurant. Lucy breaks down, but Lee comforts her and unknown to them, Jake Stone is watching them. . ]] Lucy's half sister, Cindy, tells Ian that he knows nothing about Lucy and that she was arrested for shoplifting whilst in Devon and that she is hiding something in her jewellery box. Ian forces the jewellery box open and he and Jane are horrified to discover a bag of cocaine in their daughter's jewellery box. Lucy and Lee are chased out of the restaurant and Lucy, in a moment of anger, tells Ian that she wishes she wasn't his father. Ian and Lucy later have a heart to heart and Ian tells Lucy that she is the child he is most proud of. Peter overhears and is sad, so he flees. Lucy goes after him, but she is unable to find him. Lucy later recieves a mysterious text message and she leaves Albert Square. The next morning, a little girl discovers Lucy's body on Walford Common. The same day, DC Emma Summerhayes and DS Bryant tell Ian that Lucy is dead. Ian later identifies Lucy's body at the mortuary. Lucy is seen on CCTV by her uncle David Wicks at the car lot, which shows Lucy and Max arguing. Peter visit's Lucy's body at Coker & Sons, where he kisses her forehead and stays with her. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Beale Family Category:Hills Family Category:Recasted Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaving